


The Love Parched Soul

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer finds his soul moved by a picture of a dead tree and dry wasteland.





	

A picture speaks to each person differently, he thought. Staring at his soul on the canvas. A tear in the corner of his left eye. He stepped back to the bench behind him and sat. The dry, cracked, arid, landscape screaming to his loneliness. Closing his eyes for a moment, Spencer wondered why this piece spoke to him. He rarely was moved by art. It was just pictures, lines, drawings. After all he was a scientist, this was simply a dead tree in a drought struck area or desert, wasn't it?

Opening his hazel eyes again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Setting his chin in his hands, his mind creates the story. The beautiful young tree was strong, full of branches, covered in green leaves. The ground full of grass, life, weeds, flowers, all the things that happiness brought. People cared, parents, friends, co-workers. Cases came and went. The dry cracked, arid, loveless hearts of the unsubs crept in. Some watered away at first by bubbly co-workers, hopes of love, finding a way to escape the heat. A dimpled smile, a starlet's kiss, a mentor by your side. How could you fail? A strong and mighty oak for sure.

Then a mentor leaves, saying nothing, just a note. Just the same as dad, all those years ago. Crack, crack. Years later, gunned down, Gideon isn't coming back. No more mentoring rain, on your own to find water. Friends, co-workers, education, the rain still fell. Scars from Hankle, anthrax, getting shot, on and on the cases wore. Nightmares, headaches, when would I break? How much more of my soul, my branches would it take? An audible sigh and Spencer was rubbing his neck. Sitting back straight, he could see a distant lake drying up and cracking, dry, parched, and then gone. The tree’s roots pulling, desperate for love. Anyone.

Even that pool, gun filled with water. Kissing Lila when he really ought not of. Morgan teasing him, being his pretty boy. He would take any of it now. Garcia's Jr G man or hey 187, a fond nickname that says I care. Even now, that isn't there. It is work, work, work. Go home alone. if you are lucky, your brain will leave you alone. Most nights however, it beats down on you like the summer noonday sun, sucking up every drop of moisture and then some. Then the only one left, who loved you from the start, is losing her mind, part by part. The last few leaves are falling from my tree, when mom's mind is gone who will remember me? I will remember him. The encouraging words, the touches, the looks, the praises.

Wiping the last water to fall from his loved parched soul, Spencer wipes his eyes and stands. Stepping closer to look at the picture, for any sign of life. He notices the hand shaped cloud. Almost catching the smaller one above it. Is there hope that the man he has been waiting for, may actually be there to catch him? No clouds, no hope, no hope, no reason to go on. It may be grasping at clouds, but to a thirsty man, every cloud holds a rain filled hope. Smiling just a bit, with a glimmer of hope, Spencer turns to leave. Wondering if rain will come, watering his heart, allowing love to grow. As he walks away, another man walks up to the picture. He looks and ponders the art. His own soul parched, weary, and alone. A tear from his brown eyes starts to fall.


End file.
